


Sherlock Holmes Wants A Child

by joinallthefandoms



Series: The Story Of How The Lonely Detective With A Skull Found Himself With A Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, John wants a girl, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock wants a mini Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/pseuds/joinallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have finally tied the knot and settled down into a comfortable domestic life. There's something missing, however, from their lives: A baby. Contrary to popular speculation, Sherlock is completely open to the idea. In a world of idiots, the offspring of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson is a beacon of light and hope for the fate of humanity. Or so Sherlock thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes Wants A Child

   Sherlock practically ran into the flat, the adrenaline of their case still hot in his veins. John grinned to himself as he watched his child of a husband bound up the stairs, flakes of snow falling off his coat as he did so. His normally pale cheeks reddened by the chill of December, Sherlock simply radiated with the excitement of a five-year-old. John, right behind him, hung up his damp coat and went into the kitchen to make tea while Sherlock began shuffling through papers and began sticking things to the wall. A triple homicide the week before Christmas. It was just their luck.

John watched lovingly as Sherlock fell into his pensive state of contemplation and then as he wandered into his Mind Palace. John couldn’t help a small smirk as Sherlock plopped on the couch and dozed off with a smile on his face. Taking his tea into the sitting room with him, John poked at the dying fire they had left unattended in their rush to get down to The Yard. Some embers still blazed, so John busied himself with building and kindling the fire. Once it was roaring and casting warmth and light into their living room, John sat down in his chair and began typing up the case Sherlock had just solved, which he believed to be the first in a chain of serial killings all enacted by different employed assassins. Content washed over John Watson as his tea warmed him from the inside and the fire bathed him in a steady heat and he fell into a doze with his computer on his lap.

Some hours later, John was awoken by Sherlock taking the laptop gently off of his thighs and a soft kiss on his forehead. Not realizing that he was awake, Sherlock was startled but nevertheless pleased when John pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“How’s the case going?” John asked, yawning as he pulled his husband into his lap and settling his head onto his muscular chest.

“Solved,” Sherlock stated, sounding slightly disappointed. John looked up at him in incredulity.

“Already?” Sherlock must have been really excited to have solved an entire case in just a few hours.

“Yes, it seems that the indications of assassin involvement were, uh, misinterpreted,” Sherlock said quickly. John grinned.

“You mean you were wrong.”

“No, I mean I misinter-”

“You were wrong.”

“No, John, it’s just-”

“SHERLOCK HOLMES WAS WRONG. MRS. HUDSON! LESTRADE! MYCROFT! HE WAS WRO-” John’s yells were effectively silenced as Sherlock trapped him in a forceful kiss to shut him up. John smiled as he wrapped a hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Sherlock’s lips seductively. They kissed for what seemed like hours, never tiring of feeling the other’s lips or tasting their distinctive tastes. Sherlock tasted of coffee and toast, and John, of tea and jam. They were forced to break the kiss so as to avoid falling unconscious due to air deprivation.

“Happy Christmas, indeed,” Sherlock murmured, wrapping his legs in John’s and getting curled up with him. John chuckled slightly and the two remained cuddling for nearly an hour, neither of them bothering to break the content silence. It was so rare that John experienced silence in the flat that he began to get worried. Sherlock was only ever this quiet on danger nights. Concerned, he looked up at his husband to find that he was staring at John.

“Sherlock, sweetheart, are you okay?” John rubbed Sherlock’s thigh slightly to snap him out of his reverie.

“John,” was all Sherlock said.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to have children?” John blinked, startled by the sudden question. Sherlock had never talked about having kids before, and he had never given John any indication that he could even tolerate a child.

“I would love to have children. But why do you want to know?”

“I want them too,” Sherlock’s voice had gone quiet and soft, something John had never experienced. He wriggled free from his husband’s lanky legs so he was facing him directly. He took Sherlock’s monstrously huge hand in his.

He put on the most serious face he could muster.

“Sherlock, I don’t know how to tell you this.” Sherlock looked up in fright, worried that John would shoot the idea down immediately.

“Neither of us have vaginas.” Sherlock started laughing that deep, hearty laugh of his and John couldn’t help but join in.

“But, seriously, John,” Sherlock reverted back to his strange timidness. “Would you be up to the idea? Of us having a child? Or a few?”

“Of course, Sherlock. I’d love for us to have kids,” John kissed his husband on the forehead, brushing his curls back from his face only to have them flop back to their original position.

“Do you want to look into adoption or surrogacy?” John asked. Sherlock pondered it for a moment before looking deep into John’s deep blue eyes.

“Surrogate,” he said. John smiled, and the genuity of the smile made Sherlock’s heart soar, as it always did when he was with John. He leaned down and the two kissed deeply, They didn’t deepen the kiss out of lust, but out of love and the utter adoration they felt for one another. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were going to have a baby. They just needed to find a uterus first.

 

 


End file.
